I Want A Mom That Will Last Forever
by Joey Potter
Summary: Short songfic to I Want a Mom That Will Last Forever. Four year old Harry wants a mom. Please R/R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, the Dursleys or the song.  
  
A/N: I heard the song first time in 'Rugrats in Paris' (for you who have seen it: It's the scene in the plane where Chuckie looks at the clouds and stuff) and I thought about Harry and how he must have felt when he was little. Then I searched the song on the Internet, found it, and here goes. Oh, and sorry if my grammar is wrong. I'm Danish, I'm only 15, and it's 11.35 pm.  
  
  
  
I WANT A MOM THAT WILL LAST FOREVER  
  
  
  
"Now that's enough! Get out of my sight, boy!" Aunt Petunia screamed. Four year old Harry looked scared up at her. He didn't understand why she was so angry. He had asked her why he didn't have a mom when all the other kids he knew had one. She had just told him that his parents died in a car crash, but he already knew that. She had told him that before. Then he had asked why he hadn't got a new mom, and he had said that he wished one for his birthday. And then she started to yell at him.  
  
"But I wish for a mom! I weally want one!" Harry cried, when his aunt grabbed his arm and dragged him to the cupboard under the stairs. She pushed him inside and locked the door.  
  
Harry sat alone in the dark cupboard, tears streaking down his face. He had seen how other kids' moms hugged them and kissed them and did all these mom- things. And Aunt Petunia did that kind of things. The only problem was, she did them to her own son, Dudley. Harry laid his arms around his knees. He wished his mom still was alive. But she wasn't. That stupid car crash. Harry closed his eyes and pretended to have a mom. Pretended she gave him a hug and kissed him.  
  
  
  
I want a mom that will last forever  
  
I want a mom to make it all better  
  
I want a mom that will last forever  
  
I want a mom who will love me whatever  
  
  
  
I want a mom that'll take my hand  
  
And make me feel like a holiday  
  
A mom to tuck me in at night  
  
And chase the monsters away  
  
I want a mom to read me stories  
  
And sing a lullaby  
  
And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry  
  
  
  
No one had ever read a story to Harry, but he had seen Aunt Petunia do it to Dudley loads of times. But if he tried to listen, she would push him away.  
  
Harry looked around in the cupboard. It was dark, and he couldn't see a thing. There could be any monster hiding in the shadows. If he had had a mom, she would come and turn the light on and chase them away, but he didn't have a mom. All he had was himself.  
  
  
  
Oh, I want a mom that will last forever  
  
I want a mom to make it all better  
  
I want a mom that will last forever  
  
I want a mom who will love me whatever, forever  
  
  
  
When she says to me, she will always be there  
  
To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared  
  
Oh and when she says to me I will always love you  
  
I won't need to worry 'cause I know that it's true  
  
  
  
No one had ever told Harry he was loved, because he wasn't. It was clear, that Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley would prefer to have him out. No one was there for Harry. He always had to protect himself and do things on his own. If he got hurt and he cried, he would have to get over it by himself. All Aunt Petunia would do, was saying: "Stop crying, it's deadly annoying!"  
  
  
  
I want a mom when I get lonely  
  
Who will take the time to play  
  
A mom who can be a friend and a rainbow when it's grey  
  
  
  
No one wanted to play with Harry. Dudley had made him really unpopular between the other little kids. That was why Harry often was lonely. The only one who wanted to play with Harry was himself. And since he had no toys, he played in his mind. In his fantasy, he defeated dragons and drove cars, but his favourite fantasy was riding a flying motorcycle. He had dreamed about one one night, and he had a feeling like he had dreamed it before. But he still wished he had someone to play with.  
  
  
  
I want a mom to read me stories and sing a lullaby  
  
And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry  
  
  
  
Oh, I want a mom that will last forever  
  
I want a mom to make it all better  
  
I want a mom that will last forever  
  
I want a mom who will love me whatever, forever  
  
  
  
The worst thing to thing about, Harry thought, was that he had had a mom one time, but she had died. If he ever should be lucky enough to get a mom again, he hoped it would be one there wouldn't die. If he one day should be lucky enough to get a new mom, he knew she would take him away from his aunt and uncle and he would come and live with her and they would live happily ever after.  
  
  
  
Oh, I want a mom that will last forever  
  
I want a mom to make it all better  
  
I want a mom that will last forever  
  
I want a mom who will love me whatever, forever  
  
I want a mom  
  
I want a mom  
  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
  
I want a mom  
  
I want a mom  
  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
  
I want a mom  
  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
